


Nameless Love Song On the Books Shelves - Chamomile Warriors

by gungidino



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKaga husbands were at each other's throat, Awkward Tsundere Panther Aomine, Baby Maji Tenshi Kagami, Captain Kuroko sails the Aokaga ship, Domestic Fluff, Domestic conflict, Dorks, F/M, Hate to Love, Idiots, Kagami would make a perfect male Kasahara Iku, Kuroko is always the little shit, Library Wars AU, M/M, Rivalry, Romance, Tiger vs Panther, Toshokan Sensou AU, how Aomine can be fit as a Dojo Atsushi is a miracle, naughty siblings, they were on fire, tsundere Aomine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gungidino/pseuds/gungidino
Summary: He never thought that this day would comeHe had loved the person whom he thought would be the last on Earth to receive his affectionHe had married the man whom he thought he would gag upon hearing his nameNow he was happy in absolute bliss aas he spent his days with that man





	Nameless Love Song On the Books Shelves - Chamomile Warriors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [3_idiots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3_idiots/gifts).



> To all readers: I'm sorry I made another on-gong works, but I promise I WILL finish every stories I post so please be patient with me QAQ
> 
> P/s: 2_idi-san, I think I did it again TTATT

At the dawn of Seika era, in order to regulate unwanted messages that presented a bad influence to society, the Media Betterment Act had been passed. Due to the situation, the libraries armed themselves in order to protect freedom of expression from the extreme censorship of the Media Cleansing Committee. The conflict between the two continued to escalate. In the 31st year of Seika, one family plunged a part of them in the middle of the conflict, which … well …

… Born the most destructive legendary chamomiles in the Task Force of the Kanto Library

 

<>

 

THAT FUCKING BASTARD INSTRUCTOR !!!

 

Kagami sprinted through the finish line first in the high port drill, then planted his 4.4kg, Howa Type 64 rifle on the ground to steady his screaming-sore body. Now don’t get the wrong idea, he was strong, very strong and healthy; he came from a veteran family where two of his older brothers and one little sister were also serving their duty in their parents’ library branch as a librarian. His father was an ex – Task Force’s elite member, doubled as Vice Commander of the Kansai Library; along with a hot-blooded retired intelligence informant mother, now the first ever female Commander of the Kansai Library Headquarter. Both of his old man and scary mother were still active, A-C-T-I-V-E, still on the field, like their age had fucking nothing to do with their work. And their physical appearance … Holy freaking of ––– God help him, he did not know what else to say

But those aside, in general, he had had his share of not so gentle childhood with two over-energetic brothers who always tried to pull some wrestling moves, for instance the German suplex, on him; not to mention the physical-strenuous pranks that his parents played on him, whether he was conscious or deep in his sleep. The only comfort Kagami could seek was from his little sister, a low-key violent informant but at least still had a but mercy on him

Kagami was not a wimp for surviving through those years

Still, considering the damn instructor that he was now under to take order from, unfortunately, Kagami was damn sure that the fucker was set out to make his life even more miserable than it had already been

"I DON'T REMEMBER GIVING YOU PERMISSION TO FALL DOWN THE LAST TIME BUT WHO SAID YOU COULD REST THIS TIME ? DROP AND GIVE ME FIFTY !!!"

"Roger ... ", the redhead exhaled in surrender, one hand moved to adjust his hearing aid. Not a surprise for him.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU, KASAHARA !", came the sarcastic, scornful voice yelling his name

Now _that_ was unnecessary

"ROGER !", Kagami gathered all his strength to answer back and did his usual, yet was not supposed to be usual, push-up punishment

Why was he the only one who had to do another thirty extra laps around the field and fifty bonus push-ups every freaking time whether he fell down or not? Did he owe the man a fortune of money ??? The fucker hadn’t liked Kagami ever since his interview for a position in the Defense Force of the library, to be honest; and Kagami would castrate himself even if that’s the only way he ever get to know the reason

_It wasn’t until the end that Kagami rolled his eyes when one of the supervisors poked his minefield by raising a question_

_“Is that a hearing aid ?”, a gruff voice reached Kagami’s ears_

_Kagami tried his best not to furrow his brows so obviously. Surely this man had no objections against someone who was a bit different from common people to join the Library Force, right ? That would be super annoying to him. “Yes, sir”, Kagami replied nonchalantly_

_“... And your first choice is the Defense Department …” the man spoke solemnly_

_Now this was really getting on Kagami’s nerves; for fuck’s sake, everyone was the same when it came to physical abnormality. “Yes, sir. Any problems with that,_ **_Sir_ ** _?”, Kagami grunted and ground out his words, not minding to hide his irritation_

_That put a shocking expression on every supervisors who were presenting there to evaluate and decide on recruitments for the library. They probably would have never thought that there was an applicant that was bold enough to talk back, especially to the tanned monster in uniform, sitting in the middle of them_

_The man was in dazed for seconds before snarling back, “Ah ?”, his face had the same irritated expression as Kagami’s_

_Besides him, a blonde librarian tugged the man’s uniform sleeves with amusement “Aominecchi, calm down. You shouldn’t have said it like that, it’s rude and you know it”_

_Despite that, the man ‘Aominecchi’ neglected what the blonde librarian said and pierced his gaze through Kagami, his voice was grimmly calm “I do have problems, applicant. The Defense Force is not a charity place that has rehab-aid facilities, you’ll drag the team down. Change this form and go to the General Affair Department to apply”, he then slammed the paper violently on the table, the sound echoed in the room_

_It was supposed to be a terrifying threat for most people but to Kagami, he could only feel veins popped on his forehead without any fear, the nerve of this bastard. At this point, he did not care about how he might not get the job in the Library Force because of a shitty performance he put on for the examiners anymore; instead, Kagami stood up abruptly, nearly knocked out the chair, from his position to move forward in front of the one that just insulted him, both hands slammed down with equal violent force like the man’s previous move, ruby eyes screamed murder as they looked straight into certain rolled out sapphire orbs_

_“Well, what do you know, I bet you asshat was too scared to let me join and hand you your ass myself”, Kagami’s jaw tightened with a slight curve at the corner of his mouth_

_As Kagami had expected, it riled the other up_

_“What the fuck did you just say ?” the man roared, then he also stood up and had an eye-battle with Kagami. The redhead could see the man’s fists were formed, but he also had been ready to take the object one on one should a brawl break out_

_Kagami provoked with a similar angry tone, his eyes were fueled with fire “I think I just made myself fucking clear, asshole !”_

_Before everyone knew it, the two were holding each other’s collar and half a second to bite the other’s head off_

 

It was a disaster that day. The infirmary of the library accepted two ‘patients’ coming out from the office, in which the interviews for recruitment was happening, with a dumb face. According to the witnesses from the infirmary on that day, it was stated that there had never been a case like that before where they tried to apply some Mercurochrome to heal  serious bruises for an elite Task Force instructor. And to spice things up even more, they wrapped some bandages, along with sticking first-aids bandages on some cut wounds for a civilian. Only a few minor bruises were found on the latter, which mean that it seemed the elite task force member bore much more damage than the civilian. Furthermore, the medical team for the first time, had put their life on the line while treating the patients just to prevent two men from assaulting the hell out of each other and destroy the facility in the infirmary

The stories had become a legendary classic; by now, Kagami was certain that every single librarian, even the Commander of the Musashi Library knew about his infamous entrance interview for librarian recruitment. In the end, fortunately, Kagami Taiga had finally succeeded in being approved to join the Library Force and train himself in the hope of becoming a member in the Task Force. Yet where he would report his duty to remained to be seen throughout the training for the time being. Despite the unspoken meaning in those words that Kagami was going to be treated and evaluated fairly to see if he was qualified for join the Defense Force, it was crystal clear that there was one particular bastard instructor was extremely against his future present in the Defense Force. Well, fuck him, Kagami couldn’t care less

_Just you wait, motherfucker. I’ll show you !!!_

Kagami felt absolutely relieved to make the right choice of not using his true last name in the application form, or else everybody would know that the third son of the Kansai Library Commander,  had joined the Musashi Library Force to kill time, instead of hanging out with hostesses in Ginza. Who knew what other insults could the bastard instructor Aomine Daiki invent in his re-blueberry-tarded brain ? Dear God, he’s infuriating enough without learning that he was training, in his words would be babysitting, his superiors’ son who was not volunteeringly spoiled beyond reasons by his family. Imagine what would happen when that bastard instructor came to notice that Private First Class ‘Kasahara’ was actually Private First Class ‘Kagami’ … Goddamn it, just the thought gave him fucking chills

And censoring was fucking hard when it concerns that fucking bastard instructor, Sergeant First Class Aomine-asshole-Daiki

“GET YOUR FUCKING ASS TOGETHER AND DO THOSE PUSH UP PROPERLY, KASAHARA ! OR YOU ARE RUBBING THE WHOLE PUBLIC BATHROOM IN THE MALE DORM RIGHT THE FUCKING INSTANCE YOU FINISH YOUR DAILY TRAINING DRILL !!!”

The holler pierced through Kagami’s ears painfully, at the same time fueled his rage immensely. No doubt from this day, the increase of despisement towards this instructor could be measured by using the multiplication factor. GOD, he loathed the man !!!

“YES SIR !!!”. Too much temptation to add the word ‘fucking’ in the middle. Well, at least all he could do is …

… THAT FUCKING BASTARD INSTRUCTOR !!!

 

<>

 

Turned out, he didn’t have to clean the male dorm’s bathroom at all since he had performed his wasn’t-meant-supposed-to-be penalty with undeniable perfection. Kagami went straight to the canteen after he had been dismissed, a rewarded meal from an awesome Oba-san of the kitchen, surprisingly he knew her from his childhood and luckily she kept his identity secret, was able to calm him down, let his muscle relax and chased away the headache that his evil instructor caused. Good freaking God if that asshole had even opened his fucking mouth to utter half a complaint word that time--

“That is one scary face you’re making, _Kasahara-san_ ”. A merry deep voice interrupted his train of thoughts

Looking up, Kagami was glad it was not the nosy blonde instructor that kept calling him weird nicknames and spilling unlimited gossips, “Kiyoshi-san, you’re not in the Instructor Canteen building ?”, he let out a relieved sigh

Kiyoshi showed a mortified smile that was used when he was caught red-handed doing some embarrassing thing like playing make-believe with his collection of large teddy bears. Speaking of bear, the guy looked like one to be honest, but much more gentle and calm

“They only serve veggie meals for old men over there, and I prefer meat to those. Thank you very much but no thanks, I eat healthy, but it does not make me a vegan, Kasahara-san”

Kagami couldn’t help but chuckled, “That sort of information discourages my motivation to work for a promotion in the future, Sir”

Kiyoshi was one of two brothers-in-arm of Kagami ever since childhood. The man was kind, humorous, very carefree yet at the same time very considerate towards people around him. He was a dear neighbor brother; always took the blame for him every time they got into a fight with some other boys, climbed over the window to temporarily ‘abduct’ him whenever his father disciplined him for being misbehaved, helped him snooped out in the middle of the night to go stargazing with him … Those are the precious childhood secret Kagami would carry for the rest of his life. Ever since entering the training process, Kiyoshi had helped him a lot dealing with the aftermath of every ruckus him and his instructor caused. Kiyoshi never mind of coming to Kagami’s room every single day to apply some medicine to heal his bruises and sore muscles; there were times he even brought Kagami some late night snacks and beers. Bless Kiyoshi for making his nights better to deal with the demon instructor the next morning.

“What makes your face so twisted earlier, dare I might ask ?”, Kiyoshi popped a spoonful of curry rice into his mouth

Kagami snorted with bitter, clearly not intended to hide his upset, “It’s everyday’s norms, the sky is blue, the grass is green, … that fucking mean monster bastard of instructor always harbors the urge to peel my skin”, Kagami just irritatingly stabbed the fried salmon, added a big carrot piece in his curry rice with his chopsticks and swallowed the whole bunch into his mouth. Kagami chewed like he was letting his steam go out to cool down, he was downright allergic to the bastard’s name being mentioned now.

Kiyoshi rolled his eyes in amusement, “Very poetic, Kasahara-san. Though I doubt you did it intentionally, it sure did portray your deep hatred against him. Ever heard the wise idiom ‘God ends up giving the man what he hates most’ ? Better be careful or you’ll stuck in that chocolate ‘mud’ “

His reply made Kagami coughed violently, “For Heaven’s fucking sake, Sir, do _not ever, ever,_ joke about that stuff ‘cause it _ain’t_ funny, _at all_ !”

Instead of being taken aback by Kagami’s outburst, Kiyoshi continued his teasing, “ ‘The quarrel of lovers is the renewal of love’. Kindergarten I suppose, you and Aomine”

“Kiyoshi-san, one more snide comment about this-- “

“Well, I have to cut my coat according to my cloth, you know. A bastard or not, he’s still my underlings, I need his talent as a librarian, and I don’t want to be helpless when you need my assist, either”, Kiyoshi eyes glinted with a potential warning of upcoming tricks in his sleeves, “Actually, _you_ should also find ways to cut your coat for him too if you don’t want to end up with something you don’t want, Kasahara-san. Strongly advise you for the sake of your future with hopefully peace of mind”

Kagami slammed his hands on the table and the poor stuff shook like it was going to break, “Well, I’ll be damned if I ever cut my fucking coat for that fucking bastard instructor, Kiyoshi-san ! Why in the deepest abyss of Hell, should I cut my coat for an arrogant asshole like him just that he’d leave me in peace ?! He didn’t respect me as a handicapped who’s trying his best during the interview, so what’s the difference between now and then ?!!! Like hell if he’s gonna leave me alone !!! That bastard instructor !!! And what’s with that ‘I’m the Boss’ lazy suave and ‘I don’t give a damn but you should see me as the best’ attitude ? He’s a fucking perverted boobs-freak, eyes going doe-sparkling-blurred when a female librarian with significant curves walks b-- Why are you shaking ?”

“Y-Yes, Kasahara-san ?” Kiyoshi tried to keep his face straight and muffled his laughter

“Don’t tell me that you’re actually enjoying this ?”, Kagami growled

“No no no, absolutely not, just that … you might want to turn around and--”

Before Kiyoshi could even finish, a loud Bang sound was heard all over the room.


End file.
